1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a removable game tray for a baby walker, and in particular to one which includes a main tray and a receptacle, so that the main tray and the receptacle can be installed conveniently, thereby providing a multi-purpose game tray for the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional baby walker generally has a front tray which has a recess for mounting a game tray on which toys can be affixed, so that when the switches of the toys are triggered, the electronic device within the game tray will produce music, ringing, or the like. When the infant sits in the baby walker the game tray can provide entertainment for the infant. However, the game tray is fixedly mounted in the front tray of the conventional baby walker, so that it cannot be removed, and thereby limiting its use.